


shift

by azureforest



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Rating for Language, Stargazing, Summer Camp, its mostly just koga being really gay, mentions of others - Freeform, sleeping, tent sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azureforest/pseuds/azureforest
Summary: they emerge, dappled in moonlight as they bask in the starlight- they are both beauty and the beast simultaneously- two werebeasts, yet still nothing more than two little children of the night.(alternatively: koga hates summer nights. adonis? not as much.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hnghghgh im uploading this from mobile so please forgive me if i make mistakes. ill fix them when im awake enough to. (edit: tenseshifts fixed, italics added.)
> 
> anyways uh. ive wanted to update the adokoga tag for ages. this was supposed to be the first prompt for a microfic collection i was intending to write but i uh. obviously got carried away. ive also never written for enstars before, so the writing might not be as good as i wanted it to be, /especially/ since i attempted a slightly different writing style, but nevertheless, i hope you enjoy!

Adonis sleeps like a rock in comparison to him- Koga knows that for a fact, and he can’t really lie to himself about it, because he’s woken up halfway off the bed, upside down or on the damn ground while Leon licked his face often enough to be unable to argue otherwise. He’s an uneasy sleeper, moves around a lot, kicks in his sleep, rolls over what must be half a billion times in a single night- Sharing a tent should probably make this worse, and it’s probably gonna be hell for both him and Adonis-

... Is what he assumes as he’s assigned to be his tentmate. But honestly, it’s better than sharing one with the straightie or the shitty vampire, which is why he didn’t really protest, though he did grumble a little to keep up appearances.

Though, the real problem is that he can’t sleep _at all,_ now- The other boy’s already out like a light, but Koga’s tossing and turning, glaring holes into the canvas overhead and around, trying to find a position that’s comfortable in which he won’t overheat during the night, eyes darting around as his ears play tricks on him with faint buzzing noises that he really hopes aren’t mosquitoes.

Fuck summer, honestly. Adonis’ deep, even breathing might be the only thing keeping him somewhat sane in this cramped-ass space, and the teen hopes to god it won’t turn into snoring. Adonis never seemed like a snorer, but hell, you never know. He didn’t think he was such an active sleeper, either. Neither does Adonis, he hopes. If only Leon were here…

A low growl rumbles from his throat as he presses his palms to his eyes, nearly jostling his sleeping companion with the rough motion, but narrowly avoiding actually doing so. Koga gives up on trying to hunt down imaginary bugs to mash to a pulp and turns on his side, towards Adonis, the other’s back facing him as he snoozes away in dreamland. Idly, Koga wonders what he dreams about- Meat? Anpan? Live shows with the other two? A large crab with a knife chasing them down? Seeing his face might help in the endeavor, but the boy’s too lazy (not hesitant or embarrassed, no way in hell) to actually get up and get a good look at him. Instead, he stares at purple locks and mumbles, voice quiet, still with the hint of a snarl- Not in the least affectionate, not at all.

“Hope you aren’t havin’ a nightmare. Those suck ass.”

Adonis shifts, and Koga freezes as the other turns over to finally face him- His eyes are still closed, thank god, and the teen doesn’t think his unitmate really has it in him to fake sleeping like Rei does. So he relaxes, staring at closed eyelids, mentally tracing the line of his nose, his eyebrows, the way his lashes fan out, trying to imagine honey-colored eyes looking right back at him. 

Oh. Uh. That’s kind of an unsettling thought, actually. Koga shakes his head, squeezes his eyes shut, before opening them again in a frustrated squint, half-heartedly glaring at his still-sleeping friend. Damn Adonis and his angelic sleeping face. Fuck, he should’ve tried to sleep harder while he still could. Now he feels like a goddamn creep. Who is he, the stalker-guy from 3-A? Who the fuck thought tent-sharing was a good idea again, anyways? He’s a lone wolf, damn it, he doesn’t need a pack or a partner or whatever- He’s almost tempted to kick Adonis awake and play it off as sleep-kicking, but honestly, an awake Adonis might be worse than an asleep Adonis. Or are both of them equally bad for his nerves? Worst-case scenario, he catches on to Koga’s bullshit- He’s always been scarily perceptive- But either way, Adonis probably doesn’t deserve it. The kick.

Yeah.

Urgh.

Another growl threatens to escape him as he turns away, arms covering his eyes in frustration at his inability to fall asleep fast enough. It’s not his fault he’s a creature of the night, and the summer heat is already stifling enough outdoors, but now that he’s in the same space as Adonis, painfully aware of their proximity, with probably just a few decimeters of distance between them-

Oh, sweet fuck. He’s sure Hakaze would throw in some shitty pickup line about the temperature if he knew what Koga was thinking. The Personal Mortification Gauge™ keeps going up without any signs of stopping, and that’s when Koga decides he needs a goddamn breather. The teen wiggles out of his sleeping bag, tiptoes around Adonis to not disturb him, nearly trips over his duffel bag before averting that particular disaster, and finally reaches for the tent flap, craving the slightly less used air outside-

“Oogami. Where are you going?”

Oh _fuck_. If blood could turn to ice, now would be the time. His heart would probably stop beating and drop to his feet if it could, too. Koga pales, turns his head a little too fast in Adonis’ direction, where the teen is sitting up in his sleeping bag, still looking a bit groggy, slightly befuddled, and needlessly apologetic. Koga either really wants to kick his ass or kiss him in that moment, and he’s actually quite angry that he can’t decide which. Adonis doesn’t take the hint in the darkness- Or maybe he’s unable to, in his half-asleep state and the cover of night, and continues. “Did I wake you? My sisters said I sleeptalk on occasion-”

“S’not you, dammit, now wipe that sorry look off yer face. Go back to bed, I just can’t sleep. ‘M gonna take a breather.” Koga snaps, interrupting him, crossing his arms defensively, hoping his face isn’t as red as it feels. Adonis frowns, concerned, brow furrowing slightly as he gets up.

“But you need your sleep. Have you been up until now?” he asks with a tilt of his head. Koga glowers, but Adonis remains unfazed, his eyes fill with determination, glinting like lanterns in the meager moonlight- His friend’s lack of response is already enough of an answer in itself.

“I’m coming with you. It’s dangerous to go alone.”

Internally agonizing on how Adonis’ suggestion would almost completely defeat the purpose of his nighttime walk, Koga looks like he might protest, mouth opening to spit out a harsh rebuttal, but the spark in Adonis’ eyes kills any of the fight left in him, finishing the job that the too-warm summer night and the burden of sharing tents didn’t quite complete (but were very close to completing). Or maybe he’s just gotten soft. But real talk, he would never admit _that_.

“Fine then.” He grumbles, holding open the tent flap, shoulders slumping in relief as a cool night breeze hits his face, hoping he’s not imagining the way the other’s features soften into something like a smile as he follows him out. Dragging himself to the center of the campsite, he plops onto a log that Ra*bits used as a bench just a few hours ago, an action upon which Adonis follows suit.

Crickets chirp along with cicada hums in the silence between the two boys, and the purple-haired youth doesn’t appear too bothered by it, tilting his head skywards with a contented sigh as he leans back, slightly too close to Koga for his liking, but the latter doesn’t budge, instead insisting on staring at the dirt between his feet, as if counting pebbles is the most interesting shit he’s ever done in his life. Minutes pass until Adonis catches on to Koga’s discomfort, and he breaks the silence, not suddenly, but softly, barely louder than the flutter of a bird’s wings.

“Look up at the sky.”

Koga starts, looks at the other as if he’s crazy for a split second. Adonis is still staring skywards, to the point he has to wonder if his neck doesn’t feel stiff from all that staring, but the moonlight casts some sort of ethereal glow over him, transforming him not into a horrible beast, but something beautiful- Someone--

No. Bad. Gross. This is getting less "Darkness 4" and more "Beauty and the Beast" by the second. The teen crashes that particular train of thought with the mental pull of a lever and does as he's told-

And his mouth immediately falls open in wonder. If this is what Adonis was staring at the whole time, he kind of gets why he’s craning his neck all painfully like that now.

Stars dot the sky in an odd play of streets and rivers, glistening like a bizarre cross of tiny fairy lights and diamonds, peeking out between thin sheets of clouds, greeting everybody below from shades of a black-purple-blue summer sea alongside the full moon, reflecting the sun’s light for all its worth. Golden eyes widen in wonder, air leaving his lungs in a tiny puff of air. He itches to stand up, run, bask in the sweet dapples of moonlight, but the fatigue in his body keeps him log-bound despite his mind being wide awake- His eyes dart back to Adonis, who’s looking at him now with a smile that could make him straight up melt.

"There's no light pollution here." Adonis states happily. And honestly, he’s not sure whether he’s reacting to his unitmate or the sky when he mouths a “holy shit”, and now, he can’t care less as he leans on the taller boy’s shoulder to look back to the stars and the moon. The crickets keep chirping, an owl coos gently in the distance as silence settles back in, far more comfortable than earlier, all while the two boys stargaze without a word- More like a long lull in conversation than an actual silence, and the wildlife fills the space with its own lullaby.

Once-alert eyes grow heavier, heads droop as they threaten to nod off, and when Koga ends up passing out on Adonis' shoulder, drooling just a little, the purple-haired boy decides it's high time to turn in. He nudges his friend back into the land of the living, cracking a smile when Koga wakes with a startled snort.

"We should head back." he suggests, before the other can even start to defend himself for something he doesn't need to. "Should I carry you?"

Koga splutters in reply, jumping to his feet and insisting that he can walk just _fine_ with his own damn legs, feeling his face burn in anger, frustration- Not embarrassment, right? No way. Adonis nods in reply, smiles a little, even, so perceptive, yet still ridiculously oblivious to the acrobatics he's making Koga's heart do. Koga storms off, takes the lead, and once again, Adonis follows, and Koga slows until they fall into step with eachother. And soon enough, the tent is occupied once more.

Koga flops down on his sleeping bag with a huff, already feeling the sweet siren known as sleep creep up on him, and Adonis crawls back to his spot, as well as they exchange their second goodnights. The outing was successful enough. Rest comes quickly to the both of them, sleeping under a thin layer of tent canvas and a sky full of stars.

And when morning comes, it turns out that Koga's not only a sleep-thrasher and a kicker, but a _cuddler_ too.

Well, fuck.

At least Adonis promised not to tell.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, feedback in any form is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
